


Vapid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [643]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior's mortality reminds Tony of his mother.





	Vapid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/03/2001 for the word [vapid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/03/vapid).
> 
> vapid  
> Lacking liveliness and spirit; unanimated;spiritless; dull; as, "a vapid speech."  
> Flavorless; lacking taste or zest; flat; as,"vapid beer."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #313 Mother.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vapid

Tony watched his currently vapid father as the drugs and cancer ate away at his brain. He sat at his father's side as that's what you do for family. Even if you aren't on good terms, they're still family.

How lifeless his father was, reminded him of his mother. Her death had been quick, but he'd been in the car with her and kept trying to get her to respond. He hadn't realized she was dead at that point in time.

He still missed his mother. She may not have been the best mother. She did drink his sea monkeys, but he always knew she cared. He had more happy memories of her than sad ones, but reminders of mortality always brought her memories to his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
